


“You can read it?”

by WolfaMoon



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Arrival Alternate Scenes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [You can read it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578435) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“You can read it?”  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Arrival Alternate Scenes  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own

She is going to tell him today. Yet as she watches him twirl their daughter in the air. Knowing the outcome. Maybe she could wait a day.  
Then that night she sees him with a sheet of the language before him. Hands on the back of his head. Glasses held tightly in his grip.  
“Ian?”  
“You knew.”  
“You can read it?”  
“I’ve been having weird dreams recently. And I keep listening to you teach and I finally get it. I… I need to think.” He gets up.  
“You leave and you won’t come back.”  
“I..” he can see himself walking out that door and living a single life. Buried in work. Becoming a robot to his daughter because she is just a time bomb ready to go off. His heart hurting. Their language is linear and things are set on a path. But … he knows if he goes and there are many other paths. If we diverge. Grabbing his head he almost collapses as things begin to change. Or a waking dream. Turning to his wife she is holding her head. She stairs at him as everything she thought she knew changes. “I’m going to go check on Star stuff.” He goes up the stairs.  
Louise begins to cry.  
He stays by her side.   
They work on it together.  
It’s amazing.  
It’s fantastic.


End file.
